


Four or Five?

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [18]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Dialogue, Drabble, F/M, Raylum, Sleep Deprivation, Wordcount: 100-500, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 02:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: “Does it feel weird to only have four fingers?”





	Four or Five?

“Rayla?”

 

Callum looked at Rayla, the look in his eyes he always got whenever he had a new question to ask her. They sat by a fire, enjoying the warmth of it. Ezran had already gone to sleep, while Callum and Rayla made sure the fire was put out properly first. At the sound of her name, the elf looked up at Callum.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Just a weird thought I just got. How does it feel to only have four fingers? Like, is it weird to not have five? Does it feel different?”

 

As he finished the sentence, Rayla just sighed.

 

“Callum, how am I supposed to explain that? I’ve never had five fingers to begin with, so I can’t really say what’s different between having four or five. I’ve always had four fingers, so I have no idea if it feels different, nothing to compare with so to say. For me four fingers are normal, and to be honest, the thought of having five fingers freak me out. An extra finger just appearing like that, it’s unsettling, you are supposed to have four fingers, not more.”

 

“Well, that sounds so weird.”

 

“Callum, when was the last time you slept?”

 

He shrugged.

 

“Don’t know.”

 

“Then go to sleep.”

 

“No.”

 

“Yes. Do it now.”

 

Yawn.

 

“Fine.”


End file.
